Hawkgirl
Part-Time'' SuperFriends Team Member''' ]] '''''Hawgirl is sworn to protect Earth from evil. She is a part-time member of the SuperFriends. __TOC__ Background Information On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Shayera Hol (phonetically identical to Shiera Hall) was born on Thanagar, which had a scientifically advanced civilization in which crime was virtually unknown. As an adolescent, Shayera joined the Thanagarian police force and was assigned to assist the force's most decorated officer, Katar Hol, in capturing the Rainbow Robbers. At first, Katar was furious at being assigned an inexperienced young woman as a partner, but he nevertheless became strongly attracted to her. They were soon married. Ten years later, the couple was sent to Earth in pursuit of the criminal Byth Rok. Upon reaching Earth, they were befriended by Midway City police commissioner George Emmett, who established cover identities for them as Carter and Shiera Hall. After capturing Byth and bringing him back to their planet, Katar and Shayera chose to return to study Earth's crimefighting methods, and they fought against evil as the superheroes Hawkman and Hawkgirl. Shayera becomes a member of the Justice League later than her husband who joined in 1964.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_1_31 Justice League of America, Vol.1 #31] (November, 1964), which can be found at the DC Database. She joined the JLA in 1977.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_1_146 Justice League of America, Vol.1 #146] (September, 1977), which can be found at the DC Database.The Background Information is from Silver Age continuity Powers Alien Physiology: Shayera has no special powers, but as a Thanagarian, She possesses several gifts that are common to members of her race, but set her apart from normal humans. A Thanagarian's life span is significantly greater than that of a normal human being. In the prime of her life, Shayera was actually older than many of Earth's senior citizens. A Thanagarian is also physically heartier than the average Earth human. They are stronger, with greater stamina and a greater resistance to pain. Thanagarians also possess enhanced senses. * Enhanced Vision * Enhanced Hearing * Above Average Strength level: Shayera is several times stronger than a normal human in Earth gravity. Abilities * Master Combatant * Archery * Communicates with Birds: She can also verbally communicate with birds. Weaknesses Mortality Equipment * Nth Metal Wings: Without these wings made of Nth metal, Hawkgirl could not fly. Katar Hol's father, Paran Hol, had developed the wings to allow study of Thanagar's bird species. * Hawk uniforms: Manhawks, bird-like aliens who wore human-faced masks that emitted blinding flashes of light, had invaded Thanagar. Katar managed to capture one of the masks and gave it to his father to analyze and learn a defense. They created helmets shaped like hawk's heads that shielded them from the flashes. The subsequent defeat of the Manhawks led to the formation of the Thanagarian police force and its distinctive uniform. * Medieval Weaponry Gallery hawkgirl77.jpg| Hawkgirl 1.1.png| HawkmanHawkgirlZii.jpg| 2506680-sflost10.jpg| 2457933-pdvd002f.jpg| Hawkgirl.jpg| SuperFriends Team Members Episode Appearances * Season 2 (1977): :*Space Emergency :*Time Rescue *1980 Shorts: :*The Incredible Crude Oil Monster :*Revenge of Bizarro * 1983 Shorts: :An Unexpected Treasure - her final appearance Notes * The Earth-One version of Hawkgirl first appeared in The Brave and the Bold vol.1 #34''Go to the DC Databse for more on the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_and_the_Bold_Vol_1_34 ''The Brave and the Bold vol.1 #34] (February-March 1961) * She was created by Gardner Fox and Joe Kubert * In Hawkgirl's final appearance on the ''SuperFriends'', her costume was been slightly altered. External Links *Hawkman FAQ *Hawkfan - A fansite dedicated to Hawkman and Hawkgirl *www.Hawgirl.net - A fansite dedicated to Hawkgirl *Hawkgirl at The Justice League Watchtower *Hawkgirl at the Comic Vine *Hawkwoman at wikipedia.org *Hawkwgirl at wikipedia.org Appearances in Other Media Reference Category:Hawkman supporting characters Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Of America Members Category:SuperFriends Team Members